ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Toon Force
This page is for listing ideas. Toon Force Power Rangers Power Ranger Spirits (Goranger basis) "The Combination of the Red Warrior Spirits ~ AkaRed!" "The Combination of the Wise Warrior Spirits ~ AoBlue!" "The Combination of the Strong Warrior Spirits ~ KiYellow!" "The Combination of the Female Warrior Spirits ~ MomoPink!" "The Combination of the Wild Warrior Spirits ~ MidoGreen!" "The Combination of the Extra Warrior Spirits ~ MiraiFuture!" "We are Proof of Humanity's Virtues! Power Ranger Spirits!" *AkaRed (leader) *AoBlue *KiYellow *MomoPink *MidoGreen *MiraiFuture Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Zyuranger/Dairanger basis) "Element of Water ~ GodzillaRanger!" "Element of Fire ~ TyrannoRanger!" "Element of Ice ~ MammothRanger!" "Element of Earth ~ TriceraRanger!" "Element of Flowers ~ SaberRabger" "Element of Wind ~ PteraRanger!" "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" "LeoRanger ~ Power of the Thunderbolt!" "DragonRanger ~ Power of the Dragon Fire!" "ShisaRanger ~ Power of Illusion!" "UnicornRanger ~ Power of Gravity!" "ChirinRanger ~ Power of Time!" "PhoenixRanger ~ Power of the Hurricane!" "We've got the Powers of Heaven! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" *Tommy Oliver (GodzillaRanger/LeoRanger) (leader) *Jason Lee Scott (TyrannoRanger) *Rocky DeSantos (DragonRanger) *Adam Park (MammothRanger) *Zack Taylor (ShisaRanger) *Billy Cranston (Tricera Ranger/UnicornRanger) *Aisha Campbell (SaberRanger) *Trini Kwan (ChirinRanger) *Kimberly Ann Hart (PteraRanger/PhoenixRanger) ;Arsenal *Dino Bucklers *Dinocrystals *Aura Changers *Kiba Changer *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick/RangerGun/RangerSword **Thunder Slinger *Dai Busters **Star Swords **Star Cutters *Legendary Weapons/Howling Cannon **Tyranno Sword **Mammoth Axe **Tricera Lance **Saber Daggers **Ptera Arrow *Godzilla Armor *Godzilla Dagger *Watergleam *Fireglow *Iceglisten *Groundripple *Jungleflower *Windstar *Heartbeat Crystal *Dairen Rods **Naginata/Double Dragon Swords **Bladed Sasumata/Shisa Staff **Monk's Spade/Unicorn Nunchakus **Spear/Chirin 9-Part Whip **Bladed Monk's Cudgel/Phoenix Spear *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Saba the Enchanted Keyblade *Dairinkens *Super Chi-Power Bomber *Thunder Charms **Illusion Charm **Gravity Charm **Time Charm **Wind Charm ;Dinozords *Heavy Armor Qi Palace (voiced by Michael Crawford) **Kibadaioh (voiced by Michael Crawford) ***Dino Leo - Leo the Lion (voiced by Sam Neill) ***Heavenly Qi Palace - Chariot ****Star Shisa - Shisa (voiced by Paul St. Peter) ****Star Unicorn - Unicorn (voiced by Daran Norris) ****Star Chirin - Chirin (voiced by Robert Axelrod) ****Star Phoenix - Phoenix (voiced by Jennifer Hale) **Star Dragon - Chinese Dragon (voiced by Frank Welker) ***Dairen'oh (voiced by Michael Crawford) **Daimugen - Turtle (voiced by Steve Carell) *Ultimate Zordon (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) **Mega Zordon (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) ***Beast Tank: DinoTanker/Zordon (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) ****Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus Rex (voiced by Kim Strauss) ****Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth (voiced by Beau Billingslea) ****Dino Tricera - Triceratops (voiced by Lex Lang) ****Dino Saber - Sabertoothed Tiger (voiced by Wally Wingert) ****Dino Ptera - Pteranodon (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Dino Godzilla - Mutated Godzillasaurus (voiced by Richard Epcar) ****Zoltar (voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) **Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus (voiced by Tom Wyner) ;Elements *Water *Fire *Ice *Earth *Flowers *Wind *Thunder *Illusion *Gravity *Time JAKQ Party (JAKQ basis) *Unknown (Big One) (leader) *Huey Duck (Spade Ace) *Dewey Duck (Dia Jack) *Webby Vanderquack (Heart Queen) *Louie Duck (Clover King) Ninja Ewoks (Kakuranger basis) "Spirit of the Crane ~ NinjaWhite!" "Spirit of the Ape ~ NinjaRed!" "Spirit of the Bear ~ NinjaYellow!" "Spirit of the Wolf ~ NinjaBlue!" "Spirit of the Frog ~ NinjaBlack!" "Rangers from the moon of Endor ~ Ninja Ewoks! Full power, power of light, powers unite!" *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (NinjaWhite) (leader) *Wicket Wystri Warrick (NinjaRed) *Latara (NinjaYellow) *Teebo (NinjaBlue) *Paploo (NinjaBlack) ;Arsenal *Doron Changers *Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Kakulasers **Laser Knives *Shinobi Knuckles **White Beak **Red Slicer **Yellow Claw **Blue Shot **Black Bow *Kakuranger Balls *Thunder Sword Hikarimaru ;Ninjazords *(Super) Kakure Daishogun **Ninja Falcon - Falcon (voiced by Richard E. Grant) **Ninja Crane - Crane (voiced by Carla Meyer) ***Battle White (voiced by Cree Summer) **Ninja Ape - Ape (voiced by Scott Menville) ***Battle Red (voiced by Vincent Martella) **Ninja Bear - Bear (voiced by Cree Summer) ***Battle Yellow (voiced by Tress MacNeille) **Ninja Wolf - Wolf (voiced by Joey Dedio) ***Battle Blue (voiced by Rob Paulsen) **Ninja Frog - Frog (voiced by B.D. Wong) ***Battle Black (voiced by Cheech Marin) Zeometry Students (Ohranger basis) "KingRanger!" "OhRed!" "OhGreen!" "OhBlue!" "OhYellow!" "OhPink!" "Zeometry Students... Rangers ready!" *Richard Tyler (KingRanger) (leader) *Emmit Roswell (OhRed) *Jim Kim (OhGreen) *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (OhBlue) *Lemonjella LaBelle (OhYellow) *Orangejella LaBelle (OhPink) ;Arsenal *Power Braces *King Brace *Big Bang Buster **King Smashers ***King Blasters ***Battle Sticks **Star Riser **Square Crushers **Delta Tonfas **Twin Batons **Circle Defense *Giant Roller *King Stick *Ole Bazooka *Super-Power Dynamite Attack ;Zeozords *King Pyramidas Battle Formation **King Pyramidas - Pyramid **Zeo Tackle - Wheel **OhBlocker ***Zeo Star - Star ***Zeo Square - Square ***Zeo Triangle - Triangle ***Zeo Equalsign - Equal sign ***Zeo Circle - Circle Turbo Rangers (Carranger basis) *Alvin Seville (Red Racer) (leader) *David Scott Freeman (Blue Racer) *Jett Jackson (Green Racer) *Brenda Song (Yellow Racer) *Demi Lovato (Pink Racer) *Coraline Jones (White Racer) *Eddie Valiant (Signalman) *Dr. Nigel Channing (VRV Master) ;Arsenal *Accel Changers & Accel Keys *Navick Blaster **Auto Blasters/Auto Punishers **Car Navick/Navick Shot *ViBlades *Giga Formula/Formula Nova **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signizer/Gun Mode/Police Baton Mode *Riddle Bombs *VRV Ruby *Laser Blaster *Giga Booster/Booster Jet/Booster Cannon ;Rescuezords *VRV Robo **Rescue Fire - Firetruck **Rescue Police - Police Cruiser **Rescue Dump - Dump Truck **Resce Dozer - Racecar-bulldozer **Rescue Medic - Ambulance *Radiacar Robo **Radiacar - Hello Kitty/''Kart'' *Sirender - Police Car *Victrailer - Three-trailer/''Battle Machine'' Star Rangers (Megaranger basis) *Han Solo (MegaRed) (leader) *Lando Calrissian (MegaBlack) *Luke Skywalker (MegaBlue) *Princess Leia Organa-Solo (Mega Yellow) *Mara Jade-Skywalker (MegaPink) *S'chn T'gai Spock (MegaSilver) ;Arsenal *Digitizers *Drill Sniper Custom **Drill Saber **Mega Sniper ***Mega Magnum ***Mega Shot *Multi Attack Rifle **Mega Rod **Mega Tomahawk **Mega Sling **Mega Capture *Battle Riser *Ketaizer *Silver Blazer *Mega Tector ;Voyagers *(Winged) Mega Voyager **Mega Robot - Robot-astronaut ***R2-M5 (Mega Robot's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Shuttle - Space Shuttle ***R2-X2 (Mega Shuttle's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Rocket - Space Rocket ***R2-D2 (Mega Rocket's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Saucer - Space Saucer ***R2-C4 (Mega Saucer's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Tank - Space Tank ***R2-KT (Mega Tank's Astro Droid partner) **Mega Jet Flyer Mode/Fighter Mode - Jet Spacecraft ***R2-A6 (Mega Jet's Astro Droid partner) Weather Ninjas (Hurricaneger basis) *Thomas Morrow (Heavenly Ninja ShurikenGreen) (leader) *Bart Simpson (Air Ninja HurricaneRed) *Jeanette Miller (Water Ninja HurricaneBlue) *Keoni Jameson (Land Ninja HurricaneYellow) *Phineas Flynn (Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger) *Ferb Fletcher (Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger) ;Elements *Heaven *Wind **Tornado *Water **Tidalwave *Earth **Earthquake *Thunder **Thunderstorm Special Patrol Delta (Dekaranger basis) *Max Goof (DekaMaster) (leader) *Kelsi Nielsen (DekaSwan) *Jessica Meade (DekaGold) *Charlie Brown (DekaRed (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Linus van Pelt (DekaBlue (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Schroeder (DekaGreen (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Sally Brown (DekaYellow (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Brittany Miller (Deka Pink (S.W.A.T. Mode)) *Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat (DekaBreak) *Lilo Pelekai (DekaBright) Mystic Rangers (Magiranger basis) "The Blazing, Hellish Fire Element! ~ Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!" "The Shining Solar Element! ~ Heavenly Hero MagiShine!" "The Serene Moonlight Element! ~ Heavenly Saint Lunagel!" "The Sparkling Ice Element! ~ White Mage MagiSnow!" "The Rolling Earth Element! ~ Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen!" "The Blowing Wind Element! ~ Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink!" "The Shaking Water Element! ~ Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue!" "The Grumbling Thunder Element! ~ Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow!" "The Burning Flame Element! ~ Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed!" "Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! Mystic Rangers!" *Princess Giselle (White Mage MagiSnow) (leader) *Ronald "Ron" Stoppable (Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen) *Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo (Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink) *Stacy Hirano (Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue) *Maximillian "Max" Russo (Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow) *Harry Potter (Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed) *Severus Snape ► Gandalf the Grey (Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire) *Prince Edward (Heavenly Hero MagiShine) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Heavenly Saint Lunagel) ;Arsenal *Magical Holy Staff DailRod **MagiPhones **MagiSticks ***MagiStick Staff ***MagiStick Axe ***MagiStick Knife ***MagiStick Trident ***MagiStick Bowgun ***MagiStick Sword *Magical Gloves MagiPunch *Silver MagiPhone *Heaven Phone GripPhone **MagiTickets *MagiLamp/MagiLamp Buster *Gold GripPhone *Gatekeeper's staff *Fire WolzaPhone *WolSabre & Wolf Shield ;Magizords, Legendzords, and Holyzords *Magizord King Wingflight **Magizord Fire Titan Magi Phoenix - Phoenix (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) **Magizord Titan Magi Dragon - Western Dragon ***Magizord Earth Titan Magi Minotaur - Minotaur (voiced by Will Friedle) ***Magizord Wind Titan Magi Fairy - Fairy (voiced by Selena Gomez) ***Magizord Water Titan Magi Mermaid - Mermaid (voiced by Kelly Hu) ***Magizord Thunder Titan Magi Garuda - Garuda (voiced by Jake T. Austin) *Magizord Ice Titan Magi Princess - Princess (voiced by Amy Adams) **Magizord Queen (combined from Magi Princess, Magi Minotaur, Magi Fairy, Magi Mermaid, and Magi Garuda) (voiced by Anjelica Huston) *Holyzord Train Travelion Express/Holyzord Warrior Travelion - Train (voice by Paolo Rotondo) **Travelion's Astro Droid Crew ***R2-B1 ***R2-R9 ***R4-G9 *Holyzord Unicorn Unigolon - Unicorn (voice by Tom Wyner) **SaintKaiser (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) **BraveKaiser (voiced by James Horan and Sean Connery) **LunaKaiser (voiced by Alyson Stoner) *Legendzord Warrior Manticore **Legendzord Magi Firebird - Firebird **Legendzord Magi Lion - Lion ;Magic Spells :;Shared Spells *106 - Maagi Magi Magiiro: Magical Henshin spell (MagiSnow, MagiGreen, MagiPink, MagiBlue, MagiYellow, MagiRed) **1006 - Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro: Super Magical Henshin spell (MagiGreen, MagiPink, MagiBlue, MagiYellow, MagiRed) *Goolu Golu Goldiiro: Heavenly Henshin spell (MagiShine, Lunagel) *Goolu Golu Golu Goldiiro: Super Heavenly Henshin spell (Wolzard Fire) *Goolu Golu Goo Goo: Summon the Astro Droid trio: R2-B1, R2-R9, and R4-G9 (MagiShine) *Goolu Golu Golu Goo Goo: Summon Unigolon (Wolzard Fire, Lunagel) ;Elements *Ice *Earth *Wind *Water *Thunder *Fire **Hellfire ***Ember ***Campfire ***Bonfire ***Wildfire ***Lava *Sun *Moon Overdrive Adventurers (Boukenger basis) *Troy Bolton (BoukenRed) (leader) *Anthony DiNozzo (BoukenBlack) *Simon Seville (Bouken Blue) *Penny Proud (BoukenYellow) *Miley Cyrus (Bouken Pink) *Lieutenant Santino (BoukenSilver) Other Heroes Cybertrons (VR Troopers spoof) *Tron (Metalder/Shaider) *Flynn (Spielban) *Yori (Cyberette) Loonatics *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian Super Strong Warner Siblings *Yakko Warner (Blue Blowfish) *Wakko Warner (Red Anteater) *Dot Warner (Yellow Platypus) Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Venus Allies *"Weird Al" Yankovic (parodying Zordon) *Hillhurst Monsters **Count Fangula - Electric Guitar **Frankenbeans "Frankie" - Bass Guitar **Mums - Keytar **Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith - Keyboard **Little Ghoul - Drums Villains A parody of the United Alliance of Evil Grimlord *Supreme Freak (spoof of Astronema) (reformed) **Elgar **Ecliptor **Darkonda ***Darkliptor **Quantrons **Trakeena ***Stingwingers **Duchess Org Toxica ***Putrids **Choobo ***Kelzaks **Zeltrax ***Triptoids ****Gelru ****Zolru **Sorcery Priest Imperious ***Hidiacs **Moltor ***Lava Lizards ;Evil Inventions *Chained Teddy Bear (invented from a broad metal chain and an enlarged Tebby bear) *Tobacco Smoking Monster (invented from a trenchcoat, a wooden Indian, fangs, and an Indian headdress littered with cigars and cigarettes) *Crazy Neptune the Sea Monster *Giant Doll in the Gown (invented from an enlarged doll stuffed with coal, and a ballgown) *Gelatin Monster (invented from a gelatin mold in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's swimming pool) *Electric Centipede *Mechanical Quarf (invented from metal parts, horseshoes, engines, and molten) *Madou Knight Wolzard (Wolzard Fire's clone) "Born within Darkness, Clad in Darkness ~ I am the Madou Knight Wolzard!" *Tom (reformed) *Eva (reformed) (voiced by Molly Shannon) Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Little Red Riding Hood *Count Olaf **Theater troupe ***Hook-handed man ***White-faced women ***Bald man with the long nose ***Person of indeterminate gender ***Wart-faced man **Outlaws **Pirates *Nero **Romulan Soldiers *The Wicked Witch of the West **Flying Monkeys **Wicked Witches *Gollum **Evil Ents **Evil Elves **Giant Spiders *Tom, Bert, and William **Trolls *Great Goblin **Goblins *The Other Mother/The Beldam **The Other Father **The Other Bobinsky ***Rats **The Other Spink and Forcible **Lice **Beetles **Spiders **Evil Dolls **Scorpions *Kahmunrah **Napoleon Bonaparte **Al Capone **Ivan the Terrible *King Malbert **Dr. Schadenfreude ***Jacklyn ***Evil Inventions ***Zombies **Werewolves/Wolfmen *Gladys Sharp **Dwayne LaFontant **Verminators **Shaw ***Poachers *Burgermeister Meisterburger **Grimsly **Soldiers **Black Knights *Shredder **Foot Ninjas *Daleks *Sleestaks Evil Zords *Dark Specter - Death Star (voiced by Christopher Cho) **Dark Specter's Astro Droid crew ***R3-O1 ***R3-T6 ***R2-Q5 ***R5-J2 *General Grievous - Belbullab-22 starfighter **R3-S6 **MagnaGuards - Porax-38 starfighters *Judge Doom - #01 Cloverleaf Industries Chevy Bushwhacker (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) *Evil Zord Army Forces (voiced by Sarah Moore, Amy Martin-Cole, Michelle Amato, Greg Whipple, Randy Nichols, and Scott Harell) ;Dragozords *Dragozord Daijinryuu ("Serpentra") - Eastern Dragon (voiced by Robert Axelrod) *Drago Talos - Cyclops (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan) *Dark Insectizords **Insecti Longicorn - Longhorn Beetle (voiced by Richard Epcar) **Insecti Kabuto - Kabutomushi Beetle (voiced by Doug Stone) **Insecti Stag - Stag Beetle (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan) **Insecti Ladybug - Ladybug (voiced by Melora Harte) **Insecti Firefly - Firefly (voiced by Martin G. Metcalf) **Insecti Butterfly - Butterfly (voiced by Barbara Goodson) *Dragozord Clones (Dark versions of the Dinozords) **Drago Leonidas - Leo the Lion (Drak version of Dino Leo) (voiced by John Hurt) **Infernal Wagon - Chariot (Dark version of the Heavenly Qi Palace) ***Dark Shisa - Shisa (Dark version of Star Shisa) (voiced by Keith Ferguson) ***Dark Unicorn - Unicorn (Dark version of Star Unicorn) (voiced by Jess Harnell) ***Dark Chirin - Chirin (Dark version of Star Chirin) (voiced by Steve Blum) ***Dark Phoenix - Phoenix (Dark version of Star Phoenix) (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) **Dark Dragon - Chinese Dragon (Dark version of Star Dragon) **Dragozord Clone Ultimate Diamond Ryugu (Dark version of Ultimate Zordon) (voiced by Gerard Butler) ***Dragozord Clone Supreme Diamond Ryugu (Dark version of Mega Zordon) (voiced by Gerard Butler) ****Dragozord Clone Diamond Ryugu (Dark version of Beast Tank: DinoTanker/Zordon) (voiced by Gerard Butler) *****Drago Tyran - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dark version of Dino Tyranno) (voiced by Richard Epcar) *****Drago Elephas - Woolly Mammoth (Dark version of Dino Mammoth) (voiced by Robert Axelrod) *****Drago Ceratops - Triceratops (Dark version of Dino Tricera) (voiced by David Lodge) *****Drago Tigra - Sabertoothed Tiger (Dark version of Dino Saber) (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *****Drago Dactylus - Pteranodon (Dark version of Dino Ptera) (voiced by Wendee Lee) ***Drago Zillasaurus - Mutated Godzillasaurus (Dark version of Dino Godzilla) (voiced by Frank Welker) ****Dragozord Clone Gigano Dragon (Dark version of Zoltar) (voiced by Gerard Butler) ***Drago Brchio - Brachiosaurus (Dark version of Dino Brachio) (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo) *Ectomorphicon Titans **Hornitor - Hornet (voiced by Tony Anselmo and Bill Farmer) **Scorpitron - Scorpion (voiced by Tony Anselmo and Bill Farmer) *Dragozord Army Forces (voiced by Sarah Moore, Amy Martin-Cole, Michelle Amato, Greg Whipple, Randy Nichols, and Scott Harell) Background Information *The Zords' re-names are the following: **Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger - Dino Leo **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi - Star Shisa **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma - Star Unicorn **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin - Star Chirin **Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou - Star Phoenix **Heavenly Chi Palace - Heavenly Qi Palace **Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh - Star Dragon **Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen - Daimugen **Heavy Armor Chi Palace - Heavy Armor Qi Palace **Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus - Dino Tyranno **Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth - Dino Mammoth **Guardian Beast Triceratops - Dino Tricera **Guardian Beast SaberTiger - Dino Saber **Guardian Beast Pteranodon - Dino Ptera **Daizyujin - Zordon **Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar - Dino Godzilla **Gouryuujin - Zoltar **Zyutei Daizyujin - Mega Zordon **Beast Knight God King Brachion - Dino Brachio **Umtimate Daizyujin - Ultimate Zordon **Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru - Ninja Falcon **Super Stealth Beast God Kark - Ninja Crane **Super Stealth Beast God Saruder - Ninja Ape **Super Stealth Beast God Kumard - Ninja Bear **Super Stealth Beast God Logan - Ninja Wolf **Super Stealth Beast God Gammer - Ninja Frog **Beast General Fighter Battle Kark - Battle White **Beast General Fighter Battle Saruder - Battle Red **Beast General Fighter Battle Kumard - Battle Yellow **Beast General Fighter Battle Logdan - Battle Blue **Beast General Fighter Battle Gammer - Battle Black **King Pyramider - King Pyramidas **Tackle Boy - Zeo Tackle **Red Blocker - Zeo Star **Green Blocker - Zeo Square **Blue Blocker - Zeo Triangle **Yellow Blocker - Zeo Equalsign **Pink Blocker - Zeo Circle **V-Fire - Rescue Fire **V-Police - Rescue Police **V-Dump - Rescue Dump **V-Dozer - Rescue Dozer **V-Rescue - Rescue Medic **Rovoyager-1 - Mega Robot **Shuttle Voyager-2 - Mega Shuttle **Rocket Voyager-3 - Mega Rocket **Saucer Voyager-4 - Mega Saucer **Tank Voyager-5 - Mega Tank **Mega Winger - Mega Jet *All the Zords will have wills of their own, like their Sentai counterparts. *Most of the Dragozord Army Forces have the forms of other beasts including: Vastatosaurs, Venatosaurs, Allosaurs, Velociraptors, Troodons, Titanosaurs, Rodans, Metriohynchuses, Pilosaurs, Dorats, Pulmonoscorpiuses, Meganulons, Western dragons, bats, mosquitos, ect., and cannot transform into their warrior forms like the others. *Most of the Evil Zord Army Forces haves the forms of Vulture-class droid starfighters, invaders, demons, flying saucers, pumpkins, rats, ravens, electric eels, hyenas, poaching dogs, griffins, piarte ships, ect., and cannot transform into their warrior forms like the others. Allusions in alphabetical order *"Caramelldansen" *''Fantasmic!'' - The Toon Force Power Rangers destroy every single villain with the "Cosmic Ranger Soul" attack which utilizes the strength of all the Power Ranger teams, while the music from Fantasmic! plays. *''Igor'' - The Supreme Freak dubs her monsters "Evil Inventions". Also see *Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Power Rangers Category:Superheroes Category:Black comedy Category:Parodies Category:Science fiction Category:Tokusatsu